(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape on which patterns and marks can be easily formed and its manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to a method for integrally forming the felted surface of an adhesive tape and a plastic board for supporting the back side, without the need of a second sewing procedure. The invention is applicable to heavy snow coats, gloves, shoes and boots, backpacks and other utilities for outdoor sports; and can make it easier for the user to seal the adhesive tape, which has excellent combined strength, without taking off the gloves.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the felted portion of an adhesive tape of the prior art is mainly composed of a felt surface and a relatively hard strip, both of which are separately formed before being stacked up and sewed with threads to combine together. The felted portion (i.e. the male adhesive tape) is adapted to the corresponding thread-implanted portion (i.e. the female adhesive tape) to obtain a purpose of easy attachment and detachment. However, as the felted portion is sewed to combine, it is rather uneconomic since it is troublesome in process. Besides, given the weak combined strength between the felt surface and the strip, the two elements used to detach from each other after a short period of use or an instant pull by force. When applying to articles of outdoor sports, the user with heavy gloves would have difficulty in drawing the adhesive tape which is thin and soft for easing the sewing work, and thus making it inconvenient for the user. In view of the disadvantages existing in the prior art, the inventor has researched and developed the improved embodiments, as disclosed in the present invention.